


【查基巴】别和闺蜜同居！5＋6

by Aphrodite7



Category: Captain America, Thor - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite7/pseuds/Aphrodite7
Summary: ec/锤基车





	【查基巴】别和闺蜜同居！5＋6

（5）  
先前就说过了，Loki为了自己的悬疑小说取材做过许多事情，他自己也很喜欢那种刺激的感觉，况且他有自信能全身而退——至少绝大部分时候可以，只有一次。  
那一次他误食了被加了料的酒，还没等走出几步，就双腿发软，浑身冒着虚汗。  
Loki撑着墙挪了几步，然后就支撑不住身体里的热潮，面色通红的倒了下去——倒在一个男人怀里。  
“……带、带我离开这儿。”Loki死死地揪住对方的衣襟，他现在状况很不好，脑子里像是有一团包裹着火焰的面糊在搅动，他几乎是呜咽着在男人耳边请求，“Please……去哪儿都行，后面有人在追我。”  
然后他被横抱了起来。  
“去最近的酒店可以吗？”男人问。  
“可、可以。”  
Loki喘着气靠在对方结实的胸肌上，手无力的搭在他的肩膀，无意识的扭动手腕拉扯他垂到肩膀的金发。  
“Thor Odinson。”男人低声对他说，“这是我的名字，你呢？”  
Loki不想理他，或者说他现在根本不敢开口，他的阴茎硬的厉害，胸口像是有火在烧——他怕自己一开口就是呻吟。他难过的摇摇头，又将脸埋进对方的肩窝。  
Thor低笑，安抚的拍了拍他的背：“好吧，小玫瑰。”

等Thor把Loki带回酒店的时候，Loki已经意识模糊了，他难耐的咬着Thor的脖子，甚至伸舌头舔舐起来，发出粘腻又性感的鼻音，扰的人心神不宁。  
Thor裤子鼓鼓的，甩上房门就直接把怀里的人按在门板上，留了一只手捏着Loki的后颈。  
Thor把手从他的衬衫下摆摸进去，掐着他的腰，咬着牙问了一句：“要我还是要冷水。”  
他自认为自己不能趁人之危，绅士的寻求对方的意见——但这反而惹恼了Loki。  
Loki早就被春药折磨的不成样子，阴茎硬的发疼，只要赶紧泄掉火。他不耐烦Thor的磨磨蹭蹭，直接凑上去咬他的嘴唇。  
“嘶——小混球！”  
Thor被咬出了火，他闷笑了一声，毫不客气的侵略进Loki的嘴里，叼着他的舌头细细的嘬弄，含不住的唾液留了Loki满下巴。  
Thor一只手抱着Loki，一只手去解他衬衫的扣子，把他白皙的胸膛露出来，低下头嘬着粉嫩的乳头，把他们舔的亮晶晶的。  
“嗯——”  
Loki从鼻腔里发出呻吟，这样的性爱节奏太慢了，Thor煽情的揉捏着他的屁股，这让他弄得更加焦躁。  
Loki伸手就去摸Thor的裤裆，想要解开他的裤子，被他打了一下屁股。  
“你快点！”Loki难耐的催促他，带着哭腔的声音撩人得很，他用牙尖磨着Thor的耳廓骂他，“你行不行——啊！”  
Thor将他的中指慢慢的伸进Loki的后穴里——那里太紧了，又窄又干涩的穴道排斥的夹着他的中指，  
“你是第一次？”  
Thor哑着嗓子问，一边耐心的抽插着，把Loki的穴道渐渐的插的松软，然后又送进了第二根手指，他摸索着Loki滚烫的内壁，听着Loki无力的靠在他身上呻吟——当手指摸到一个地方的时候，Loki几乎是在尖叫了，他的大腿夹住Thor的腰，扭动着想要逃开：  
“不！——不行……那里不！……放——”  
Thor按住他，发了狠的对准他的前列腺顶弄；Loki的后穴里已经含了三根手指了，被操弄得湿漉漉的，透明的肠液顺着结合处慢慢往下滴。  
“真湿——”  
Thor含着Loki的耳垂调笑到；他自己也气息不稳，恨不得马上顶进去，这让他的手指在Loki的体内更加肆意的搅弄着：“你应该不需要润滑剂了吧——已经湿透了。”  
Loki呜咽着，强烈的快感让他绷紧了小腹：“唔！我要……我——啊啊啊！”他泪眼迷蒙的射了出来，脑袋空白了好几秒，回过神了自己已经被摔在了床上，健壮的男人火急火燎的套上避孕套扯开了他的裤子——  
“等……”Loki推拒着Thor，“进、进不去的——”  
Thor亲了亲他的额头：“可以的。”  
他把Loki翻了个身，让Loki趴在床上翘起屁股；Thor慢慢的把自己的阴茎塞进了Loki的后穴。  
“呜——疼……好大……”  
Loki没有力气了，他的腰彻底软了，眼泪打湿了枕头。  
“你真紧——唔，小玫瑰——你里面好热。”  
Thor的嗓音混着情欲听得人耳根发麻，Loki更是情不自禁的用后穴夹住他的阴茎。  
Thor半闭着眼一下一下用力的朝着穴道撞去，他回忆着Loki的敏感点一寸一寸研磨，终于——他狠狠的，以一种要把Loki撞碎的力道顶上了他的敏感点。  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，几乎是疯狂的挣扎起来，可他手脚无力，只能被Thor压在床上肆意的操弄着。  
他的小穴被操出淫浪的艳红色来，像一朵盛开的娇艳的玫瑰，穴肉紧紧的吮吸着Thor的阴茎。  
Thor爽得脑子发晕，他俯身顺着Loki的脊柱亲吻着，一只手伸到Loki身前搓揉Loki的阴茎。  
“不！……不、不要……”  
Loki哽咽地说不出话来，他想拦着Thor，却反被握住手，被带着揉弄自己的性器。  
Loki浑身发抖，前列腺被持续刺激得快感让他瞳孔都涣散了——他几乎要把Thor夹断了，后穴深处涌出了一大股淫液浇在了Thor的龟头上。  
Loki前面射了，后面也潮吹了，他死死地咬住枕头，脸上糊满了眼泪，狼狈又性感。  
Thor掐着他瘦窄的腰，恶狠狠的操干着他的肉穴，最后深深地埋进去射了在了套子里。  
“啧。”Thor咋舌，舔着Loki的耳廓，“真想射进你的屁股里。”  
Loki累的说不出话来，他迷迷糊糊闭上了眼，没一会儿就感觉自己又被人翻了个身，他慌慌张张的睁开眼。  
Thor换了套子顶进去。  
“不、不要了——我好累……”Loki扯着Thor的金发呢喃着。  
“乖，小玫瑰，再来一次。”Thor哄道。  
然后直到深夜，Thor都不知疲倦的把Loki翻来覆去的操弄，他们甚至在卫生间来了一发。  
“手、手机——”  
Loki已经晕了一次了，他又被弄醒了，他迷迷糊糊的在Thor耳边说，“要给Bucky发消息……”  
“什么？”Thor问，又撞上了他的内壁。  
Loki的穴肉被撞的发麻，他咬着Thor的肩膀含含糊糊的说：“发消息——说……啊！……说我出差了——嗯！好、好满——”  
“给Bucky——啊啊！”Loki喘着气，“密、密码是0122。”  
Thor胡乱应了一声，加紧力道。  
Loki尖叫着骂：“你混蛋——”  
这一次，Thor把他的精液灌进了他的小玫瑰的屁股里。

第二天早上，Loki醒过来，头疼欲裂，他的腿站都站不稳，一用力就直打哆嗦；他艰难的穿好衣服，看见地面上丢得到处都是的避孕套，他数了数，光用过的就足足有五只。  
他是禽兽吗？！！！  
Loki看着Thor睡的无比安稳的脸，恨不得一脚给他踹进墙里——可惜心有余而力不足。  
他憋着火，翻出自己身上所有的钱——一共327美元——他把它们留在了桌上，还觉得不解气，就又留了一张纸条，这才一瘸一拐的离开了。  
Thor之后看到留言哭笑不得。  
Loki：［技术太烂，就值这些；多了没有，再也不见！］  
于是时间线转回现在。  
Loki像炸了毛的猫一样，警惕的看着Thor，他一看到这张面目可憎的脸就反射性的腿软。  
“你怎么在这里？”Loki拉开了自己和他的距离。  
“我是这儿的老板。”Thor说着，将自己面前的酒杯推到Loki的面前，他弯了弯唇角，“来找我的小玫瑰。”  
“你愿意和我共进午餐吗？”Thor问。  
Loki摇摇头：“不了，我朋友还在这里。”  
“是那个Bucky？”Thor挑了下眉，状似不经意的说，“你可以告诉他你临时出差了——”  
Loki的脸一下子红透了。  
“滚你妈的！”Loki骂到，瞪着他憋红了脸。

几分钟后，Bucky端着小蛋糕回来，Loki已经不在刚才的位置了。  
Bucky有些懵逼，然后他收到了Loki的信息：  
［Bucky，我今天有事先走了，你们别玩太晚早点回家啊。］  
……还有Charles的：  
［Bucky，我今晚不回去了，你们别担心啊。］  
Bucky：……？？？？？

（6）  
Charles暂时还不知道Loki的事。  
他被那个男人拉走了，在对方想把他拉进洗手间的时候，Charles挣脱了他的手。  
“我这样要进哪间？”Charles揉了揉有些泛红的手腕，他冲着对方眨眨眼，“真巧啊，Lensherr同学，在这都能遇见你。”  
Erik没有理会他故意的调侃，冷静的说：“你是故意的。”  
“我看见你了——好几次，就跟在我的后面。”Charles没有反驳，他少见的收敛了笑容，直直的对上Erik的眼睛，“我不是傻子，一次两次是巧遇，再多了就蓄意了。”  
“你想睡我。”Charles说。  
Erik没有回话，沉默的看着他。  
……倒是沉得住气。Charles想，觉得这个学生有些有趣。  
前些天他去酒吧玩，就是被他撞见了；本来这也没什么的，学校也没规定教授下班时间不能去娱乐——问题在这个学生，Erik Lensherr，物理系正在准备考研的高材生——他从那天起就开始到Charles的课上报道，每节课都不落下。  
Charles才明白自己大概率被人看上了：  
不然人家为什么天天来——他Charles Xavier是教生物的啊！  
一开始是学校里一次次巧遇，后来连回家都能遇到；Erik Lensherr这个人莫名的就和他多了交集，霸道的侵入了他的世界。  
“跟踪不是一件学生应该做的事吧，Lensherr。”Charles皱着眉说。  
“Erik，”Erik突然开口了，引来了Charles疑惑的目光，他又说了一遍，“叫我Erik。”  
“Fine，Erik。”Charles从善如流的改变了称呼，“能告诉我你为什么这么做吗？”  
“就像你说的，我想睡你。”Erik说着，向Charles靠近了一步，他看起来像指挥官一样冷静自持的说着自己的诉求，但他的耳根红了一片，“我也不仅仅是想睡你。”  
“……我真没想到这个——你在求爱？”Charles舔了舔唇，上下打量了一下这个大胆的学生，他思考了一会儿，然后冲着Erik笑了起来，“好吧，我给你一次机会……去酒店吧。”  
“去我家。”Erik说。  
Charles无所谓的耸耸肩。

Charles不太明白Erik要把他带回家的原因，毕竟他们还没谈恋爱呢，只是搞一炮在酒店也可以——直到他看见那面照片墙。  
他被震得一时失语，恍惚了好久才反应过来：  
“这些——”  
一整面墙，上面挂满了小心地用相框装起来的照片，照片里的人全是他；有些甚至还很青涩，属于他几乎要记不清的中学时期。  
Charles一张一张看过去，仿佛重新走过一遍自己的人生：这是一种难以用语言形容的感觉，一方面他觉得这种举动应该称得上是一种冒犯，另一方面他又觉得很感动，好像他的身后一直有人守着。  
这突如其来的悸动打乱了Charles原本的节奏，他深吸一口气：“你……你什么时候认识我的？”  
“在你高二的时候。”Erik说，他走到了Charles旁边指着墙上的其中一张，“这张是你穿着校服给我们这一届新生致辞——我只比你小一岁——直到后来你跳级了，我完全没想到过的。”  
“是的，我跳级了，直接跳到了大二。”Charles干巴巴的说，他舔了舔嘴唇，“Erik，我不知道……”  
“我知道，”Erik打断他，略微低下了头温和的看着他，“我一直看着你，Charles。”  
“现在你还愿意和我上床吗？”Erik问。  
回答他的是Charles的一个吻。

Charles不知道该怎么形容他此刻的感觉，他用力的吮吻着这个胆大包天的学生，同样也是他的后辈。  
天呐，这真是太疯狂了。  
Charles想，他正在解Erik的扣子，自己甚至还穿着一条裙子——假发早就在进门时就被他摘了，但这大概让他看上去更加奇怪了。  
Erik的舌头和他看起来完全不同，它热情又霸道地侵占了Charles的口腔，纠缠着他的舌头，几乎要把他吞之入腹，以至于他们嘴唇的分开时勾连出了银丝，发出暧昧的水声。  
“要我把裙子脱了吗？”Charles仰着脖子，任凭Erik顺着他的脖颈往下舔吻。  
“不急。”  
Erik顺着Charles的黑丝袜摸索进他的腿间，隔着丝袜光滑的表面揉弄着他的阴茎——很快就渗出了水。  
他蹲了下去，撩开Charles的裙摆，把他的丝袜脱了一半，然后含住了他的阴茎。  
“嗯——”  
Charles喘了口气，一瞬间的刺激让他差点站不住。他的手指插在Erik的发间，用了点力。  
Erik的嘴里很热，他的舌头围着Charles的龟头打转，时不时吮两口——这实在是太刺激了，Charles爽得大腿发抖。  
Erik大概是想让他先射出来，他突然给Charles来了一个深喉，狭窄的喉管包裹着他的龟头；又一边用手指摩挲着他的会阴，轻掐他腿根的嫩肉。  
“啊！——等——”  
Charles在双重刺激下射了出来，射在了Erik的嘴里。  
Erik咽下精液，和Charles交换了一个咸腥的吻。  
他们一边交换着唾液，一边进了房间。  
Erik从床头柜里翻出一瓶润滑剂，往Charles股间挤了一大坨；他插了两根手指进去，翻搅着水淋淋的后穴，用指甲轻轻刮挠肉壁。  
“天呐——”  
Charles嗓子哑了，他翘起屁股呻吟着，“Erik……啊！——你好棒……”  
Erik旋转着又加入了一根手指，摸索着他的前列腺——  
“嗯！——就是那儿！！”  
Charles浑身过电一样的哆嗦了一样，带着哭腔大声的叫起来：“用力——啊……好舒服——”  
他大腿绷得笔直，马上就要高潮了，Erik却突然停了。他拍了拍他肉感十足的屁股，去拿了什么过来。  
“啊……那、那是什么——嗯！啊啊啊啊！”  
Erik往他的后穴塞了颗跳蛋，放的很深，然后打开了开关。  
Charles几乎是在那一瞬间射了出来，他眼前发黑，双腿胡乱的踢着。后穴里的东西嗡嗡作响，震得穴肉酥麻——肠液混着润滑剂流出来，把他的大腿搞得湿漉漉的一片，艳红的穴口一张一合。  
Erik被眼前这一幕刺激到了，他把自己的阴茎塞进了Charles还含着跳蛋的屁股里。  
“不——”  
跳蛋被Erik顶的更深了，几乎要顶到胃里去。  
Charles张开嘴尖叫，但他其实没能发出任何声音。  
Erik喘着气，用力的往他穴道深处顶，他抱起Charles，一下一下的亲吻他的脸，一会儿又去咬他的嘴唇。  
“舒服吗？Professor？”  
Erik揉捏着他的屁股。  
Charles茫然的盯着虚空，眼泪不停地流着，看起来好不可怜——然而他的后穴乖巧的夹着Erik的阴茎。他被操得发懵，好一会儿没出声，半晌才恢复点神志。  
“你、你知道……啊慢、慢点——Shaw他有来……嗯用力……有、有来找我。”Charles一句话喘了好几口气，他攀着Erik的肩慢吞吞的说：“他控诉我抢——啊！……抢了他的学生。”  
Charles笑了一下，牙齿咬着Erik的耳廓调笑：“你就这么对你的教授？”  
也不知道在说哪一个教授。  
Erik只是掐紧了他的腰，身体力行地让他说不出话来，只能发出无意识的呻吟。

Charles和Erik搞了个昏天黑地。  
Charles一身黑裙上面沾满了他们的战果，不堪入目，他洗过澡，穿在Erik的衬衫就直接出来了。  
“我得给Bucky发个消息。”Charles拿着手机按，又对Erik送了个wink，“愿意今晚收留你可怜的、被你操得屁股开花的professor吗？”  
Erik握着他的手腕，认真的说：“I love you, Charles.”  
Charles看了他一会儿，转过头：“我当它是一个YES。”

 

收到了两条短信的Bucky摸不着头脑。  
……什么和闺蜜同居啊，这明明就是独居。  
然后他又收到了一条短信，来自Steve的：  
［Bucky，我买好了材料，你愿不愿意和我一起来做芭菲？］  
Bucky回复：［Of course I do.］

……好了，现在变成无人居了：）


End file.
